


A Night To Remember

by Brittalongbottom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittalongbottom/pseuds/Brittalongbottom
Summary: All Characters are 18+All students that wanted to take their 7th year over was brought back to Hogwarts to compete the year after the Battle of Hogwarts.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Original Female Character(s)





	A Night To Remember

I'm standing in the middle of our Herbology's classroom, watching my boyfriend for the last 3 years water the all the different plants that are hanging around the greenhouse. I love watching him caring for the plants in here, he'll make a wonderful professor one day. He says that he want to come back to Hogwarts to teach and show the students that this school is a wonderful place to live and study. You can hear the passion in his voice when he talks about what each plant do and how to take care of them. 

These last 3 years have been the best and worse years of my life. With everything that was going on when we first started dating I really didn't think anybody would care that we were dating but I was wrong. A lot of people didn't like that was together because I'm a black girl from American and I'm a Slytherin. Neville's so call friends thought and still think that my love for Neville is some prank I came up with my friends. It was mainly the Golden Trio who thought I was dating Neville because Draco told me to. I got with Neville because he was one of the few people who was actually nice to me beside the few people of color that go to this school.

We started out as friends in our 4th year, after he saw me crying because a 6th year Gryffindor boy told me that The Dark One going to kill somebody like me. All because I didn't want to date him, so I ran off upset and started crying looking for one of my friends. I end up passing by Neville on my way to my Common Room and he asked me was I ok. I broke down crying in his arms.

"Hey what are you thinking about," Neville asked me as he walk closer to me. 

"Nothing really, just thinking about us," I said leaning against a table smiling at him.

"I- I love you very much, I'm glad we met I'm glad your mines," Neville said pulling me into his chest.

"I'm yours are you sure," I asked him as I looked up into his eyes.

"Always," he said pulling my face towards his. I can smell his cologne I brought him last year, the smell of jasmine tea and musk filled my nose. I can stand here and smell him all night. 

My lips connect with Neville's as he pull me closer to him, grabbing on my ass with one hand and my black hair with the other. I pull on Neville's shirt pulling him even more closer to me as he stuck his hand into my black leggings. The need of wanting him inside me grew more and more, all I want in this moment was his thick delicious dick in me as I call out his name.

I feel his hands move between our bodies as he pull my leggings down.

"No underwear on my love," Neville said rubbing his hand against my soaking pussy. I don't know what is it about him and him caring for passion that makes me want to get on my knees and pleasure him.

"Come back," Ne whisper in my ear as he slide 2 of his fingers inside of me. He must saw my mind wander off as usual. The way Neville's long fingers work inside of my aching pussy sends me to the heavens. Neville grabs the back on my neck and pulls my head back so I can look into his eyes he pets my g-spot, making me a puddle inside his large hand. 

  
"I love you, my flower," Neville whisper to me as I start to come undone in his hands as he start slowing down his pace making me want him to slow stroke me till I can't even remember my own name as he sends me into sweet bliss only he can do.

  
"I love you too, Ne," I moaned out feeling my inner self leaving my current body but only not to as Neville stop soon as he was going to send me on a outer body experience.

"What the fuck," I paced out as I looked up at him as he smile down at my 5'3 short self.

"Jump, please flower," Ne told me to do. I jumped up into the air for Neville to caught me and to place me onto the table. "You look so cute in your leggings and my sweater," Neville said as he pull his pants down with one hand as I slide my leggings off my legs and onto the floor. 

Ne wrap his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him with half of my ass off the table as he guide his lengthy penis inside of my slippery core. The feeling of his dick inside of me was exactly what I been craving for since he placed his skilled hand on my lower back at lunch today. Every time he touch me electricity goes off under my skin.  
My legs wraps around his waist as he slow stroke me from the inside, kissing me gently while I take all of him. My moans start filling his mouth as he takes his time with me filling me up. After a few minutes of slowing stroking me, Neville start pounding into me driving his dick deeper inside of me. 

Neville wrap his hand around my throat as he drill into me making, my pussy wetter than before. Neville and I learned that rough sex turns me all the on. We found out a year ago when we was play fighting at my house with my brothers and sister. I got super soaked when his hand wrapped around my neck and kissed me. Since that day we been trying new things in our love life. 

"You like that my little flower, you like feeling me inside of you," Neville moaned in my ear as he's pounding harder into me.  
The sound of our skin slapping against each other grew louder as he's goes faster and harder. I'm surprise nobody came into the greenhouse. 

"Yes Ne, fuck yes," I moan as Neville keep going faster inside of me. I start feeling the familiar feeling of my pleasure building as he keep pounding into my core.  
My walls start closing in around Neville's dick as bliss start clouding my eyes, making his strokes sloppy. Neville start rubbing on my clit pushing me over the edge of my climax. 

"Neville fuck," I scream out to him as I squirted onto both of us as Neville came inside of me. 

We stayed like this for a few minutes catching our breath as the high from our climax start coming down. Neville withdraw his dick from inside of me making me grasp as he does. It feel different without his fat and heavy penis in me. Neville pulled his pants and boxers back up as he grabbed mine from the floor. He kissed me then pulled my legging up to my knees, as he helped me off the table so I can finish pulling them up. I slide my shoes back on that fall off during sex. 

Neville grabbed my hand and pulled me back towards Gryffindor towers so we can go to bed. As soon as we made it to his dorm everybody was in their bed asleep. I pulled the curtains down as I sat in the bed as Neville start undressing himself down to his boxers. Neville closed the curtains shut as I pulled off my clothes climbing into his bed.

"You going have to be quiet flower," Neville whispered into my ear. 


End file.
